


All I Want

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amanda and Akko are sparring partners, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Nerd!Akko, OOC Akko, Slow Burn, this fic is just gonna be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Diana wasn’t expecting a whole lot when she began attendance in Luna Nova, which is why, when Atsuko Kagari literally crashes her way into Diana’s life, she didn’t expect anything to arise from it, sure she’s kind of cute and Diana could see them becoming friends, but she's late, and everyone knows what happens to students who are late, it really is a cutie, so it'll be a shame-Wait what.(Or, everyone's just alittlegayer than canon and Akko's a cute lil nerd hell bent on learning magic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, i loved little witch academia, it was the cutest shit i'd ever watched, but like, Akko's characterization irked me, mostly bc she was constantly whining about not being able to do magic but like, not doing that much about it. hence this fic, and i also ship them so hard, and probably a few others, this wip has been sitting in my folder for literally a year, i seriously wrote 15k+ over a year which is why yall shouldn't hold too much credence to me saying it'll update regular, look at all my other wips, they never work out. which is a yikes moment, but anyways i hope yall enjoy the 15k ive already written lol. i just need it to get published!!!! 
> 
> okay! and this omc is literally only there to get beaten up by akko at the beginning, don't expect him to come back lol

Ever since she was a kid and she saw Shiny Chariot with her beautiful display of lights and grace while floating gracefully through the air, Akko wanted to be like Chariot.

As a child, she was hopeless at creating magic, for some reason, she just _couldn’t_ seem to make magic spells work – even the simple ones, or understand creatures.

It seemed that she didn’t possess a magical bone in her body.

(Later, _much_ later, she would understand why her magic was so unresponsive in the beginning)

Which is why, instead of relying on natural talent, she begun to further delve into books surrounding magic.

By the time she reached the ripe age of ten, she was well on her way to understanding crows speak, and funnily enough, it seemed she had a talent of talking with fish.

She understands the _meaning_ behind metamorphous magic – partially because of Chariot – she was _obsessed_ with the woman, when she wasn’t studying, she was fervently searching for reasons that Shiny Chariot disappeared.

Metamorphous magic sounds like one of the more simple magics to master, but her _body won’t obey._ Which is why, she knows that when she finally is able to do magic, she will master it in a matter of hours!

And that’s not being conceited, she’s studied the simple magics of it since she was a babe, could recite a few books on it off the top of her head.

It means that she is _prepared._

Unfortunately, she attends boringly normal primary school in the meantime, watching as people begin to rely on technology more and more, and _every time_ she heard someone start to complain that magic was becoming a relic of a bygone era, she would calm herself and leave her location before she could scream at them.

On top of her magical studies and obsession with Shiny Chariot, she was building up muscle, after all, while magic was convenient, it was always best to be completely prepared to the maximum.

Sometimes she would challenge the boys in the village to a spar,

“Oi!” She cups her hands around her lips, amplifying her shout, “Hitoshi!”

“What do you want Kagari?” Hitoshi asks, looking moody for some reason or another.

“Spar with me, winner takes all.” She smirks, hands on hips.

Hitoshi laughs and laughs before abruptly smoothing his face, trembling with the effort to hold a straight face, “You’re serious? You? Against me?” he snorts and goes to shut the door.

In a flash, Akko shoves her foot in the door, “Then that means that you forfeit, I automatically win.”

Something darkens in his eyes and he scowls, “I’m not fighting a girl.”

“Why not? Afraid I’ll kick your ass?” It’s not like anyone knows how tediously she works on her muscles, why would they? Hitoshi is probably her only friend, the rest of the villager kids believe that she is ‘too nerdy’ to be associated with.

“Tch, you’re on, witchy girl.” Hitoshi scowls but steps outside, dressed in sweatpants and a denim shirt.

They stroll to the local park, choosing a part of the grassy green, ensuring that they won’t hit anyone.

“Whenever you’re ready Hitoshi.” She smirks, she’s donned her own ‘fighting gear’, consisting of tight yoga pants and a singlet tucked in, Shiny Chariot printed across the orange in bright colours.

He smirks in response and runs at her, she can already tell that he’s going to be pulling his punches, it makes her pout, but it means that she’ll be able to lord it over him anyway.

Dodging out of the brute force, she tucks in a knee, and as he tumbles out of the way, she twirls around, slamming it across the back of his knees.

Immediately, they buckle under the force and she finishes by chopping him sharply in the back of the neck.

He makes an unintelligible groan and falls face-forward. Akko frowns, that was _far_ too easy.

“Come on Hitoshi! You’ve got more than that!” She taunts, watching his muscles tense, and in a flash, he’s back on his feet.

“That was dirty, Kagari, a hit to the back.” Hitoshi scowls again, dusting dirt off his knees.

“All’s fair in a fight.” She comments, if one _does_ end up fighting for their life, it’s not like their opponent _is_ going to fight fair, unless of course they’re dumb. “You’re just mad because it took so little effort to take you down.”

His face flushes a dark purple, shimmering with rage he bull-rushes her and leaps half-meter away, “That’s more like it!” she roars in anticipation, but, swipes his leg out of the way, watching him jolt, she brings up a fist to push it into his gut.

He twists with the momentum of her swipe and dodges the punch, landing in a crouch, she dances through the air, bringing down her leg like an axe onto his head.

Hitoshi catches it, “You won’t beat me that easily.”

With a smirk she twists out of his grip, landing gracefully on the ground, “Stop pulling your punches and maybe I won’t.”

He growls again and Akko sighs, he’s such a _boy._

Going for a tackle by aiming at her waist she steps onto his head and forces him down onto the ground, swinging over mid-air, she catches both of his arms and twist them behind his back, and finally they thump on the ground.

“I win.” She states and jumps off him, Akko sighs when she realises he’s facing unconsciousness, maybe she went overboard?

When she takes him back to his house, she dumps him inside his bed, with an ice-pack on his head, painkillers and water beside him.

She’s not that sweaty when she gets back to her own home, he wasn’t even a challenge!

“When I go to Luna Nova, I bet I’ll get a sparring partner!” Akko grins maniacally, and what if they get to use magic in their spars?!

While her own magic is still faded, eluding her grasp, even now, she knows that she is _very_ close to unlocking it.

It almost feels as if her magic was drained, but how could that have happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko gets accepted to Luna Nova and meets two new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if i make any mistakes throughout this please call me out, im useless so they're probably frequent too. ill try and make this as canon divergent as possible because sticking to canon is boring sometimes, but if i do then im sorry.

She’s so excited when her letter arrives detailing her acceptance into Luna Nova.

So excited that her parents laugh along with her, dancing through their house, and later on, go out for dinner where they eat and eat and laugh together.

By the time she could finally attend Luna Nova, the most prestigious witch school in all of the land, she was _so excited!_

Her mother packed and repacked her bag, sorting out the books she _wouldn’t_ need.

“Ma,” Akko hugged her tightly, her orange jacket almost contrasting with her red glasses. “I love you!”

“I love you too dear, don’t study too hard.” And that was pretty much it.

Humming, Akko walks onto the tram, finding a spare seat and plonking down, she pulls out her diary.

She’s been keeping one for a few years now, mostly so that she can backtrack on what magical knowledge she _doesn’t_ understand that she did a while back.

Scribbled in the margin are questions for various teachers when she arrives.

“Ah! I’m so excited!” She barely manages to restrain her excitement, it’s just so exciting! She’s going to be attending a witch academy!

As she climbs out of the tram, beginning the walk to the ley-line, she wonders what kinds of people she’ll meet.

The road is worn under her feet, in between the cobbles plants spring to life, crawling out from their eternal prison.

“Oh I wonder what kinds of witches I’ll meet! And faeries! Oh! And I almost forgot about the teachers! Will they be grumpy and mean?” She scrunches up her face in her best imitation, giggling at herself, “Or will they be kind and supportive?” She dances around, light feet.

In her movement, she doesn’t see the purple-haired girl until it’s too late, “Oof!”

They both roll down the cobblestone bride.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” She apologises, picking up her glasses and shoving them back onto her face (thankfully they’re not broken), bowing to the girl, who – now that she notices it – is clearly a witch. “Ooh! Are you going to Luna Nova?” She exclaims in excitement before spotting the mild discomfort on the girls’ face. “Sorry, I kinda got carried away there.”

The girl puts her head to the sky and sighs, “No problem.” Her voice is soft and slightly nasally, but it suits her, Akko thinks.

“Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko if you want.” She smiles and extends a hand.

“Sucy.” She doesn’t take the hand and instead turns away, “I’m going to be late. You should get going, Luna Nova expels anyone who’s late to the meeting.”

And with that, she hops onto the broom she’s carrying and flies off before Akko can get another word edgewise. “Well she was cool.”

When she _does_ get to the ley-line, she approaches the trio of witches wearing Luna Nova uniform cautiously, they don’t _seem_ like nice people, “They’re letting in anyone these days.” The brown-haired girl says snottily.

“Really? It’s truly a shame that a few students are going to send the reputation of Luna Nova to hell.” The white blonde-haired girl replies, arms folded tightly.

“ _I’ve_ heard that they can’t even ride a broom.” The third girl says, as snobby as the other two.

She huffs at their words and shakes her head, quietly approaching them, the blonde one notices her and turns, “Who are you?”

Instantly she smiles brightly, “I’m Atsuko Kagari, I’m a new student.”

The trio eye her with harsh judgement, “You’re not from a magical family, are you?”

“No, but I’d like to think that everyone has magic inside of them.” She says, quieter, the three are like vultures, she can already tell, picking up the remains of prey.

They laugh with such mocking that she flinches, “God, you non-magics are so _dumb._ ” The first girl says haughtily. “Have fun missing out on the school meeting.”

And they begin to float up the top of the old ruin she’s stumbled upon “Tia Freyre huh?”

They didn’t even bother explaining the ley-line, bitches, Akko thinks, she sighs heavily, having already known such discrimination would occur. However, she already _knew_ how the ley-line worked, it was simply a manner of attempting to get through sans the use of a broom.

So, it’s with great displeasure that she begins the climb up to the entrance of the ley-line, she’s not exactly sure _how_ she’ll get to Luna Nova, but it’s better than sitting around doing nothing.

She’s almost to the top too when she hears someone yell in fright at the sight of her, she _almost_ loses grip, leaning back to look down at the newcomer.

Deeming her a decent witch, she lets go, plummeting to her certain death, if not for the cushioning charm she yells out – it’s one of the _few_ spells she has mustered enough energy to complete.

“Um hello there, I’m Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko.” She sticks her hand out and this time the timid girl grips her hand meekly.

“I’m Lotte, it’s a pleasure to meet you Akko.” And the girl smiles, shyly, but it’s still a smile.

“You’re going to Luna Nova right?” She asks excitedly, dancing around the other girl.

With a nervous laugh Lotte nods, “Yeah, it’s my first year, though I’ve heard that if you’re late the school expels you on the spot.”

“Damn, the main reason I’m coming to Luna Nova is to fulfil a dream.” She says, eye shining, reflecting the moments when she had seen Chariot.

“A dream?” Lotte asks, shifting her bag.

“I want to become just like Shiny Chariot one day. And bring a smile to everyone’s face!”

“Shiny Chariot huh?” Lotte smiles. “Best we be off anyway, wouldn’t want to be late!”

“Hey, is there anyway I’d be able to get a lift with you to Luna Nova?” She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, “I didn’t bring a broom with me…”

“Yeah, sure, hop one.” Lotte smiles, pushing aside some of her luggage, “This is my first time riding with a passenger so make sure to hold on tight.”

Akko smiles and tries to push the flow of magic to her will, the power here feels stronger than anywhere else.

“Tia freyre!” They cry together and suddenly they’re up! The broom groans a bit at the added weight, but if Akko keeps pouring magic into it, they should be fine.

The ley-line is exactly what she expects and at the same time- not, it’s simply inherent magic, creating such a wonderful highway.

Tendrils of magic creep along the tunnel – not unlike veins – casting a greenish glow over them.

“So, how long have you been going to Luna Nova, Lotte?” Akko asks, sweating bullets, she’s _never_ been able to hold this spell, it’s kind of astounding that she can do it now.

“This is my first year, but I kind of count living with my parents as- ahh!” And the tenuous grip she has on her magic snaps, with the added weight, they both fall backwards and _out_ of the ley-line.

“Ahh!!!” She screeches, barely remembering to yell her cushioning spell, but to her horror, she used all of her magic up on the broom. “No! I have so much to live for!”

Despite the velocity of their descent… they don’t die?

Landing on the ground is painful but she’s alive and that’s all that matters… except for Lotte.

“Ah! My glasses!” She starts feeling around for them, she’s _partially_ blind with them, she had to start using them because she read far too often.

“Are you looking for these?” The girl from before – Sucy – hands her red-rimmed glasses back.

“Thank you so much Sucy!” She smiles broadly, shoving them up the bridge of her nose.

The grin she receives is dim but it’s still a grin and she revels in it, hearing snivelling she spies Lotte. “You’re okay.”

Lotte smiles, but it’s muted, in her hands she holds the remains of her broken broom. “It seems we’ve arrived at my location.”

“It’s the legendary Arcturus forest isn’t it?” Akko says with a heavy sigh. “Look at the trees, they’re said to only grow in _this_ forest.”

Sucy gives her an appraising glance, “Yes, I’m surprised you know anything about it.”

Rubbing her head sheepishly she grins, “Well, I wanted to learn everything I can on magic.”

“That’s nice Akko, but that doesn’t help us get out of here.” Lotte says, rubbing the goose bumps off her arms. “The Arcturus forest is protected by a singular tree, even for a witch it’s said that once you get in, it’s difficult to escape.”

With an evil grin, Sucy adds, “We might not even make it out.”

“Can you tell us anything useful?” Akko asks with a sigh.

“Don’t make any sudden movements.” Sucy shrugs, “We could set off a man-eating mandrake.”

With careful, deliberate steps, the trio walk in the opposite direction of the unassuming plant bud, as soon as Sucy spots the massive footstep she turns to them and hurls one of her potions at the sky.

Their attention diverted, Sucy encircles them wordlessly, “Juras haras haras.”

“Sucy!” Akko cries in betrayal as the rope leaps into life, creating a spherical cage around the pair.

She shrugs apathetically, “Need bait for that.” She gestures at the enormous footsteps. “Now, if you _are_ smart, recite, ‘Kuchula katela fulula’.”

“No.” She sits down cross-legged on the ground.

Lotte turns to her in surprise. “It’s not a spell I’ve ever heard of.”

“Tch, figures, well,” a microphone appears in her hands “KUCHULA KATELA FULULA!”

As the ground starts to shake she says, “With that, I wish you good luck.”

“What did you say?” Lotte asks panicked.

“She called it stupid, and challenged it to come eat her.” Akko answers petulantly.

“What?!” Lotte shouts, “That’s awful! Akko, we need to get out of here now!”

As the crest of the cockatrice appears in their line of vision, Akko wonders _how_ bad it would be to become petrified?

With a groan she stands, “Alright, on three we run!”

The trees fall away from the motion and it feels like a miniature earthquake is shifting them around, but they keep running from the terrifying image of a chicken infused snake.

“Watch out for its’ petrifying breath.” Sucy says as she lazily flies over to the Cockatrice and snags one of its’ feathers. “Hehe, thank ya.”

Fortunately for them, it diverts its attention to the flying witch instead of them and they have a moment of reprieve, but instead of slowing down, they speed up. “Eek! There’s a ledge!”

They fly straight over, landing in a tangled heap below – at least they’re not inside the cage – but they continue their descent.

With determination, Akko locks her legs around a tree growing from the face of the drop and clings onto Lotte. 

With a practised ease and a tensing of her abdomen, she hurls Lotte back over the ledge (she’s gonna have to fatten Lotte up – all skin and bones) and jumps back up to join her new friend.

“It’s no use… my leg.”

“We will make it! Surely if I extend my hand to become a witch, it will begin my story!” She slings Lotte over her shoulder and begins the ascent up the hill.

But, from the vines, sparked from her words sits the very staff Chariot used, “Oi, Lotte, Chariot’s staff.”

“What would it be doing all the way out here?” Lotte asks, wincing in pain.

“Doesn’t matter.” She snags the staff, feeling magic pour through her like a conduit, or a fountain of knowledge. “Woah.”

“Will you be alright by yourself?” She asks, depositing her injured friend on the mossy ground.

“Mm, just make sure she doesn’t die.” Lotte gives her a thumb up.

Breathing in she shouts, “Kuchula katela fulula!” immediately the Cockatrice turns its’ sights off Sucy and begins running at her.

Smirking she runs the way she knows a certain plant resides, barely managing to roll between its’ enormous feet, the Cockatrice falls into the grasps of the plant and watches in vague amusement as it becomes trapped by the killer plant.

“Want a ride?” Sucy asks Lotte already clinging for life to the girl, her broom lowering for her to hop on.

“Thank you Sucy.” She bites her words as the Cockatrice begins to fly at them, spewing fire out of its’ ugly beak, “Dammit! That plant barely slowed it down!”

“Ah! The broom’s on fire!” Lotte shouts with a panicked cry, Akko leans back, patting out the flames, it’s no use and they begin to lower significantly before the broom snaps under the pressure.

As they fly through the air, she reaches out with her magic to the rod, “Believing is my magic. Recite the words, begin my story,” she mutters.

Unbeknownst to the trio, another recites her words, breathing life into Akko, who in turn completes the spell, reactivating hope upon the release of the great triskelion.

“Notto ohfei, ohden, fraetor!” Upon activation, the rod transforms into a bow and arrow, acting on a will not of her own, she pulls her arm back, forming an arrow with the magic, “Shiny! Arc!”

The arrow flies on its’ own accord, straight into the earth, forming a portal, the trio fall flat into the starry expanse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana meets Akko for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diana is g-g-g-gay!!!! lesbian rights people!!

Diana wasn’t expecting a whole lot when she began attendance in Luna Nova, she could have graduated years ago if she so desired it.

But, the reason she held on was one that she buried so deep in the sand as to not incur the wrath of the student populace.

A genius like herself could not tarnish the Cavendish reputation for a mere childish whim.

She prides herself on being studious, trustworthy, and noble.

Which is why, when Atsuko Kagari _literally_ crashes her way into Diana’s life, she didn’t expect anything to arise from it, sure she’s kind of cute and Diana could see them becoming friends, but, she broke numerous rules to arrive, so she wouldn’t be surprised if the trio of girls were expelled for their tardiness.

They’re sitting in the stuffy hall, listening to Headmistress Holbrooke drone on about rules and such, dorms and whatever. She hasn’t really been paying attention, just _pretending_ that she has been.

The portal opens up above the Luna Nova insignia and she smirks lightly as the trio of students fall through, breaking the rules so early, how mature.

“Holy hell, thank the nine old witches we made it.” The cutest girl (in her humble opinion) exclaims, a hand over her heart.

Diana is intrigued, few care to learn about history anymore, and she clearly doesn’t come from a magical family, someone who studies? She’s interested.

And those bangs coupled with the red glasses just make her look _adorable._

_Wait a minute-_

She pushes the slightly disturbing thoughts away and manages to look much more professional with her ram-rod back and when the girl locks eyes with her, she manages to look aloof.

But then she notices the rod in the girls’ hand and her lips part in surprise, the Claiomh Solais hasn’t been sighted since Chariot disappeared.

She has a dream, to bring back magic to the land, to ensure that witches will forever prevail in a society that depends more and more on technology while their planet dies.

It was her dream to invoke the seven words of Arcturus.

Just as Chariot had intended to – at least, she presumes so.

And when the opening ceremony is finished, she subtly follows the uptight Professor Finnelan and the newbie, who she has yet to learn the name of, “It is only because of the headmistress that you are allowed to stay here, don’t you forget it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Newbie says, not dumb enough to show her despise in front of the professor.

“This is your room.” And Diana leans up against the wall adjoining the room wing and the classrooms, deducing that Newbie was with the other two girls who fell through with her.

She smiles lightly, knowing she’ll get to test the other girl in a few days time.

* * *

In the morning she takes a while to look at the Shiny Rod of Chariot, it’s unusual, she thinks she’s read about it before…

“Whatcha up to this morning Sucy?” She asks the girl who seems to be extracting poison from… feathers?

“Extracting the poison from the Cockatrice feathers.” The girl replies bluntly.

“Is that the only reason you came to Luna Nova?” Lotte asks, rubbing her eyes as she fully wakes up.

“Initially, but I heard Luna Nova has plenty of extinct poisons.” Sucy replies morbidly.

“Huh, that’s cool.” Akko comments, it’s always great to learn other peoples interests, even when they’re creepy and morbid.

In a few minutes the trio are dressed and prepared for the day, “This is so exciting! It’s the first time I’ll be in a _real_ witch class!”

Lotte smiles at her enthusiasm, “Well, we’ve got linguistics first period…”

Swiping the book and shoving it in her satchel bag, she makes sure the shiny rod goes into it as well before vacating the dorm.

Professor Finnelan begins the lesson by trying to beat them down by explaining Luna Runes, luckily for Akko, she can _just_ read a few of the runes… what? Languages came naturally to her. “Is there anyone in the class that can read the letters on the board?”

Hesitantly she sticks her hand up, Professor Finnelan looks at her in surprise, “I’m afraid I can only read a tiny bit of the glyphs… But from what I can understand it’s talking about a stone being blessed? And that it should remain untouched?” She sits back down, face turning red.

“That is fairly amazing Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish, do you have anything to add?” The teacher smiles warmly.

“That is the essential of the message, it seems you’ve been doing studies, Akko.” Diana twists around slightly.

The class oohs and ahhs at the new kid not even coming from a family of witches. “Wow Akko, you’re so smart.” Lotte smiles, next to her, Sucy yawns widely at the class.

“Where did you learn to read moon glyphs Akko?” After class as they’re moving to potions, Diana interrupts.

She shrugs, “I read a lot in my youth, a few books were in languages I had yet to understand, so learning them was essential. After the first couple of languages, it began to come to me naturally.”

Diana smiles brightly, “I congratulate you on such a feat, not so many can do what you did.”

Akko blushes and rubs the back of her neck, “It’s really no big deal, besides, I only know the general outline of the lang-”

“Would you care to get tutoring sessions off me?” Diana interrupts her tirade.

“Tutoring…?”

“Mm, if it so happens that your magic weakens, I am here to help.” And with that she turns, Hannah

and Barbara in her wake, stalking off to potions.

Potions _is_ interesting but also disturbing, it’s the only class Sucy has payed attention in and avidly watches the Professor concoct her potion.

During the next class, Professor Badcock begins her lecture about Pythagoras. It was quite interesting to learn that he was the one to create fortune telling and basic divination.

She’d learnt about him in her first year of high school (and that was the most awful experience she had ever had) during maths, he did some pretty neat stuff. 

“Hmm, is there any syllabus to learn off? Any way to actually know what’s going to be covered in the exams?” Akko twists her head around, looking at her books.

“Don’t think so, they’ll start to tell you about it closer into the exam but not specifically…” Lotte says smally, looking down at her tea.

“I wouldn’t sweat it Akko, I’m sure with all that extra studying you’ve done,” Sucy says calmly, sneaking away food when the teachers can’t notice, “how long _have_ you been studying magic?”

“Well,” She scratches her chin, “it would have to be after I saw Shiny Chariot’s sho-”

“Chariot? That name hasn’t been spoken of in a long time.” Beside their table stands Diana Cavendish, the one who complimented her reading skills. Creamy blonde, tinged with green hair winding its’ way down to her shoulders. Eyes closed as if she can’t muster the strength to look at them, like they’re _that_ insignificant.

“Why not?” She says, quite calmly, despite the silent rage due to the fact that she _knows_ what is coming.

“Because, no-one here _actually_ looks up to her.” Hannah, one of the girls Akko remembers from the ley-line interrupts with a sharp giggle.

“She’s just a fraud.” The other says, Barbara, _just_ as sharp.

Her fists ball into little fists, but quite obviously none of them notice because Diana, the first to speak continues, “She used just a wondrous art for such simple parlour tricks, it’s a wonder that _anyone_ looks up to her.”

“Well, that’s just your opinion. To me, she inspired my passion for magic, I’m sure she did so for many others, just people that didn’t go to Luna Nova.” Akko says, standing up, flattening out her fists.

“Akko…” Lotte murmurs in concern.

“Is that so?” Diana smirks, “It’s a shame really, she had so much potential…”

“And how are you to know?” She snaps, “Who the _hell_ do you think you are to criticise a witch for the way she uses her magic? What is it of your concern?”

Diana’s eyes open and she smiles widely, it’s not a nice one, “Because she has simply made the masses believe that magic is a waste of time and resources. She is the reason for magic to disappear from this land.”

“That’s only if you believe that.” She says, poking the other girl in the chest. “If you believe in yourself, you can change the world!”

“That’s incredibly naïve of you, but I wouldn’t expect anything else from some-one like you.” The girl says.

Akko sighs heavily, “Oh, so you’re one of _those_ people, the ones who think they’re so much better than anyone else simply because of their back-ground.”

The girl frowns imperceptibly and the other girls gape at her, “Not at all, in fact, you’re well versed in history, it just seems that you’re inefficient at the practical side of magic, I look forward to challenging you...?”

“Atsuko Kagari, but I prefer Akko.” She says, arms folded, the girls’ attitude did such a 180 turn…

“Pleasure to meet you, _Akko,_ I’m Diana Cavendish, and these are Hannah and Barbara.” She never did truly introduce herself, Akko thinks. Diana extends her hand and Akko grasps it. “See you in class, Akko.”

They leave after that, Akko seemingly having to take time to process what just happened.

“What…?” Lotte asks, bewildered.

Sucy laughs, “Fufu, I’ll make you a bet now Lotte.”

“A… bet?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

* * *

So, another Shiny Chariot fan. Diana _does_ think that the whole ‘believing in yourself’ and not putting any effort in is naïve, but it certainly seems like Akko _has_ been putting in the effort.

She truly is _awful_ at the practical side of magic, however.

Diana remembers a time that she could not even cast the simplest spell, a time when her and Andrew were _kinda_ friends.

But… it is with certainty that Diana _knows_ the girl has spoken the first word.

It is… unfortunate that it will not be _her_ to restore magic to the land and to bring back prosperity to the Cavendish family name.

However, if ‘Atsuko Kagari’ _can_ bring back magic, she will help her on the way.

And perhaps they could become… friends? 

( _or maybe something else?_ Something flutters in her stomach thinking about the girl...)

As she walks the familiar way to the Jennifer Memorial, it’s always a beautiful place to contemplate, and because hardly anyone visits there anymore, too busy studying.

Not like she can talk, though.

When she arrives, the professor’s are huddled around the magnificent tree, talking in saddened, hushed tones.

The tree does not look healthy. The roots are turning a darker brown from rot, the leaves are beginning to lose their natural greenness.

“What is wrong with the Jennifer tree?” She asks the professor’s, not noticing the _other_ student, lurking in the corners unseen.

Headmistress Holbrooke looks sadly at the dying bark, “The tree seems to be very sick, Professor Ursula, can you find out why the tree is like this?”

The young professor stammers out a yes and bustles out of the greenhouse.

“It’s unusual, I would have expected it to be near immortal.” Diana comments, she recalls that the Jennifer tree is sacred, in memory of the great witch Jennifer.

“Nothing lasts forever.” Headmistress Holbrooke says wistfully.

“I suppose not.” She wonders whether a simple healing spell would work on it?

It’s worth a try.

“If you think of anything Diana, feel free to come to us.” Professor Finnelan smiles, a smile reserved _only_ for her before the group disperses.

“Hmm, I believe a restoration spell will work nicely.” She says and as if they appeared at the thought, Hannah and Barbara appear out of seemingly thin air.

“The Jennifer Memorial tree, it’s said to have inherited the will of the Great witch Jennifer. It’s sacred to Luna Nova.

“Hannah, Barbara, I’m going to conduct a healing spell on this plant, I need you both to collect these stones,” with a whip of her wand, she imprints the image into their minds, “and bring them to me.”

“You got it Diana.” They nod vigorously, racing off to fulfil her desires.

“I think I know what this is.” Akko says beside her, Diana will deny it to the day she dies, but, she jumps a solid foot into the air.

“How long have you been here?” She plays it off best she can, and silently observes the girl from close up.

Despite being in the unassuming Luna Nova uniform, it’s clear that she has _muscles,_ and _damn._

Her glasses are mid-way when it comes to magnifying strength, but she presumes it’s because she reads too much. Half her brown hair is up in a pony tail while her bangs hang out at the front, just above her glasses.

She’s objectively cute.

Akko shrugs, “It seems so peaceful here, it would be a waste to _not_ study here.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Diana’s lips twitch into a smirk, unbidden. “So, you say you know what this is?”

“I believe so, but if I’m right, the revitalisation magic will do some good.” Akko says, peering at the roots digging into the ground.

At that moment Hannah and Barbara appear, holding green stones between them. “I can help if you need it.”

“That would be lovely.” Diana says, pressing some of the rocks into the girl’s hands. “We’re going to encircle the tree as to revitalise it, the larger stones signify the places of power whilst the smaller ones will ensure nothing outside of it will be affected.”

They spend a good half hour sorting the stones. “The spell will grant the tree powerful nutrients that will revitalise it, it’s a sacred spell handed down by my family for generations.

“Louperial ral!” Bright lights fade into the smaller stones which in turn conduit the spell into the tree, almost immediately, the tree begins to grow leaves and the rotting bark is restored into a healthy shine.

“Wow, you’re so amazing Diana! Let’s go tell the professors!” Hannah and Barbara sprint off.

“Now comes the next part.” Akko says when they’re gone.

“What do you-” She’s cut off by roots appearing from the ground with pods creeping onto the roots, the bark turning white, “What’s going on Akko?”

“Those pods… they’re part of the Papiliodia, an ancient seed only released once a century, said to give hope to anyone who gazes at it.” Her rod begins to shine brightly, bringing the rod close to her body she cries, “The magic butterfly Papiliodia, spread your wings and fly, give us all hope! _Papillio Fillio Nymphodya_!”

From the root creatures, light bursts from them, and like a butterfly, they emerge from their cacoons, a shimmering fold, casting golden light over the entire school as they fly into the sky. “Wow, look at how gorgeous they are.”

Diana stares at the girl, awestruck, how did she _know_? The golden light washing over her features causes Diana to look back up to the sky, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“The Jennifer Memorial tree is back to itself.” Headmistress Holbrooke says with a smile, approaching Diana, who, now that she notices it, is completely alone. “Thank you, Miss Cavendish for your excellent work.”

“That’s very kind of you professor but it was not I who did this.” Diana says, she _hates_ being given credit for things she did not do.

“There’s no-one else around who could have done such a thing.” Professor Finnelan says with a smile.

“Excuse me.” She brushes past the group, ignoring the way that they compliment her humbleness.

Looking up at the sky as she passes the little bridge, she notices Akko, Sucy and Lotte flying along.

“Hey!”

She smiles up at them, noting that Akko still isn’t riding her own broom.

The sky is beautiful, an orange light, coloured by the papiliodia’s golden dust. And Diana thinks, Akko has earned her respect, for some-one who hasn’t grown up around magic, she certainly _is_ something else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying lessons

“Did you see how gorgeous the papiliodia were?” Akko gushes to Lotte and Sucy who both smile.

“Yeah, it really was something rare to see.” Lotte says.

“And something not many _will_ watch in their lifetime.” Sucy adds.

They’re situated on the floor, legs crossed, talking together, it’s nice. Akko thinks, it’s not something she’s ever experience before so she wonders whether this is what usually happens between friends.

“But you know what I don’t understand?” She pulls the shiny rod out from under her covers, “I’ve been researching about this and I finally know what it’s real name is, _Claiomh Solais,_ it’s said that once the seven words of Arcturus are spoken, the user will be granted world-altering power. But, on top of that, it’s said to unleash the great triskelion which will bring magic back to the world!”

“That’s fairly amazing.” Sucy comments, looking at the rod with newfound interest, “I wonder what Chariot was doing with that…”

“That’s what makes it a mystery!” She exclaims with glee, apologising at her volume.

That’s when they hear the door open, hastening to hide the rod, Akko shoves it into the back loop of her uniform, standing in the doorway is a blue-haired professor who she has yet to meet. “Hello Professor.”

“Hello Akko, I’m Professor Ursula, I teach astrology.” The Professor says with an easy smile.

Akko doesn’t know why… but there’s something familiar about her. “Was that all?” Sucy asks dryly.

“Oh! I’m here to inform Akko that I’m your guidance counsellor, so if you need any help I’m here.” She stammers out, pushing her glasses closer to her nose, “And here is your school-issued broom, Akko.”

“Oh! Thank you so much professor!” Akko takes it with enthusiasm, hugging it a little.

“Um, about that rod…”

“This one?” She holds up the claiomh solais. “It was Shiny Chariots, I plan on returning it if I ever meet her but for now I’m on a mission!”

“Is that so?” Ursula hopes that the girl will be able to breathe the life she never could into the rod.

“Yup.”

“Good luck with your flying lessons, Akko.” She bids the trio farewell and moves out of the dorm.

“Professor Ursula seems nice.” Akko comments, still hugging her broom tightly.

“She is, let’s go, we might be late.” Lotte says with a smile, getting up.

They move off onto the court. “Flight magic classes are now in session.” The professor says. “New students will be focusing on simple flying, the rest of ya, work on acceleration.”

“Tia freyre!” The majority of the class lift into the air, leaving behind Sucy and Akko.

She listens to the instructions _oh so_ carefully and jumps as she cries her spell, “Tia freyre!”

Sucy moves off while she barely hovers before dropping back down to the earth. “Dammit.”

She continues to focus on the broom, pushing her will onto it, and yet, all she manages to do is lift off the ground for a few seconds.

“I’ve grabbed it right, payed respect to it… what am I doing wrong?” She mutters forlornly looking at the flying students.

“I’ve never met someone who can’t fly at all.” The professor comments, frowning at her.

At that moment the hear the joyful cries of another student, dancing through the air on her broom gracefully and dangerously, “Amanda!” the Professor yells as ‘Amanda’ rides it like a surfboard.

“How many times do I gotta tell ya not to ride so dangerously?”

She watches with frustration as Diana breaks a new record.

“Do you need some help?” Diana asks, touching down next to her prone form.

“It just seems that my magic is too weak…” She says sadly, she had really been looking forward to flying.

“If you practise enough, you’ll eventually be able to ride.” Diana says to the girl, it makes her heart twinge that she’s so upset about it. “I’ll tell you a little secret Akko,” she leans in closer so no-one else hears what she’s about to say, “when I was younger, I was unable to use magic for a while, there was rumours that I wouldn’t be able to use magic at all. But, I stuck to it until eventually I _could_ use magic.”

“Really?” Akko’s eyes shine brightly, fire invigorated.

“Yes, it was quite unfortunate, but keep that a secret, will you?” She trusts the other girl, more than she normally would, but she’s okay with that.

“Sure Diana.” And Akko smiles, outshining even the sun, it makes Diana’s heart flutter.

When classes are over, they wander to their next class, “I’m sure you’ll learn how to sometime, Akko.” Lotte says.

“Yeah… I guess so.” Walking past one of the trophy shelves she stops abruptly, noticing the flash of red. “Is that…?”

“Those are the winners of flying competitions.” Sucy says, reading the plaques, “They’re teams of three, set in the same form as a normal relay.”

“Do you guys want to enter?” She asks excitedly.

“But Akko… you can’t fly yet.” Lotte says nervously.

She shrugs, “Does it actually say that you can’t fly?”

“No… just that you have to have a broom.” Sucy points out.

“Then can we please?”

Sucy and Lotte exchange a glance before nodding, “Sure, it’ll be fun.”

“Anyway, I’ve gotta go pick my broom up from the magic item café.” Lotte says.

“Magic item café? Sounds fun, can I come?” Akko asks, peeling away from the exuberant picture of Shiny Chariot smiling in victory.

“Sure.” The duo traverse through the lower part of town, they approach the gothic looking store. Akko wanders around the store, looking at all of the interesting magical items.

“A broom?” She wonders, reading the newspaper.

“That’s the shooting star broom!” Lotte says excitedly.

“Huh, I think I read about it.” Akko says, scratching her chin.

“It’s a legendary broom which flew across the Pacific Ocean without the aid of the sorcerer’s stone, it’s said to supply its’ _own_ magic energy.” Lotte recalls.

“Oh wow.” Akko says, still watching it. “Hey, how much are you selling this one for?”

The tattooed store owner wanders over to her, “Sorry little lady but that broom is off-limits, it’s just far too dangerous to supply to _anyone_.”

“Dammit, I really need it…”

They don’t notice the other witch listening to them talk, her orange and pink hair standing out in the gloominess of the store. Grinning she watches the duo disappear, with this broom, her, Jasminka and Constanze, they are _sure_ to win the relay.

Humming to herself, Akko skips along to the library, halfway there she pauses and frowns, she hasn’t had a lot of time to exercise lately and she knows that her hard-earned muscles are starting to fade into fat.

“Damn.” She turns away from the library, almost running into Ursula-sensei.

“Akko!” The professor stumbles on her own feet and comes to a crashing halt on the ground.

“Sorry Ursula-sensei!” Akko squats down next to the professor and helps her up.

“No, no! That was my fault.” The professor insists, dusting her uniform off. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Um, well, I was actually wondering whether you could help me with that, I’m looking for a place to exercise, are there any good spots?” She asks.

Ursula-sensei thinks for a moment before nodding lightly, “I think if you approach- but do not enter the forest near the broom courts, you will find that not many students go there.”

“Thank you, professor.” She bows lightly before turning back to her room.

Changing into light training gear, she winds her way through the school, trying to remain unseen by the majority of the population, she’s almost out of the halls when she bumps into the girl who was showing off in broom lessons.

“Sorry!” She sticks a hand to help the girl up.

‘Amanda’ bats it away and jumps up, “Tch, watch where you’re going newbie.” And then she takes stock of what she’s wearing and asks, “Where are you off to in gear like that?”

She shakes her head, “Doesn’t matter.”

Amanda snorts, “Alrighty newbie, ‘til next time.”

Amanda _would_ go after newbie but she has business to attend to, namely screwing over one café owner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana catches Akko working out... and the flying race goes off without a hitch!

Diana wonders about many things, like what they _should_ be learning, the lowest possible score for herself, how well her, Barbara and Hannah are going to go in the broom race.

But she thinks about much heavier things, like the way Ursula-sensei isn’t all there sometimes, the fact that her and Akko attended the same Shiny Chariot performance, the way Akko seems to be _so_ hopeless in practical magic despite how much she’s studied.

It’s truly troubling the way Kagari Atsuko cannot properly perform even the basic spells despite how _smart_ she is.

She remembers a time when she was unable to use magic, yet months of hard-work eventually payed off and suddenly she could use it as naturally as breathing.

So, she’s going to _her_ spot that she sometimes just sits and thinks, maybe even breathe for a little while.

When she arrives at the edge of the forest, where there’s a little rocky out-cropping, she can hear someone panting loudly and something being shifted around. Being the fearless witch she is, she simply pulls out her wand and says, “Come out now, I’m armed.”

Instead of the beast she expected, Akko, wearing ridiculously tight pants and a sports-bra emerges, sweating heavily.

“Um, hi Diana.” She says breathily, and Diana takes a moment to remember how to breathe.

“Hello Akko, what are you doing all the way out here?” Her voice is much more high-pitched than usual and she curses her very existence, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Well, um, I needed a spot to work out.” Akko says, lugging her weights in, on ‘borrowed’ string wrapped around boulders.

“How exactly does that work?” She asks, hands on hips disapprovingly.

“Welllll, you just lop one over a tree branch and pull each down.” Akko explains, “It’s just that it breaks the branches too much.”

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose. “Stay still, _oruihon deance._ ”

In a flash, the rope is now sturdy metal and the stones fashioned into proper weights, “Wow! Thanks Diana.” Akko smiles widely.

“N-n-no problem-m.” Diana stutters, the pure unadulterated joy at such simple magic new to her. “Do you mind if I stay?”

“Sure, you can save me if I drop this.” She grins, laying down on the ground and bringing the weight to her chest, beginning her reps. “Why did you come here anyway?” She grunts out.

Diana sighs, doing her best to avoid staring – that would be creepy, “I like to come here to think by myself, Luna Nova can be so-”

“Loud?” Akko finishes, giving her a sweat-grin that looks more like a grimace now.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

They keep each other company as the sun slowly sinks into the ground and Akko changes up her style, it’s… nice.

“Do you wanna do this again?” Akko offers, leaning the weights up against the out-cropping.

“That would be great.” Diana smiles as the pair walk back to the campus in silence, she suddenly has the urge to fill it and blurts, “So, where did you come from?”

“Me? I came from Japan.” Akko says with a smile gracing her features.

“Tell me about it?”

“Japan is a fantastic country, I lived in the North part of the Kanto region, in Chiba. It’s just all beautiful and nothing like here, the cities were almost always full to the brim with people and there were stores everywhere selling everything. But my favourite was our library, thank the nine old witches that there were magic books in my region otherwise I would have been dumb.” She gushes. “Buildings built to the sky, and we were near the greater part of Tokyo too!”

“Why did you attend here then? I know that the school over there is a great place to learn magic, why come all the way to Europe?” She has a feeling it’s the same reason as herself.

“Because Shiny Chariot went to Luna Nova.” Akko explains, twisting her hands, “I just wanted to be like her so much, because of how she inspires so many through her performances.”

Diana sighs, “I concede that you have a point about Chariot, but let me tell you now, she has not helped magic returning to the land, in fact, she may have even negatively impacted witches. Those that funded academies like Luna Nova pulled out because they saw no need for magic any longer.”

Akko frowns, “Then I suppose, to be part of my dream, I must bring magic back to the land with the claiohm solais.”

Diana starts, but should she really be surprised? The girl is a genius in her own right. “You know about the claiohm solais?”

“Of course, it took me a while but I found a few books in Luna glyphs about the seven words of Arcturus, I couldn’t make out a whole lot of it, Luna glyphs are _hard_ to read.” Akko says, scratching her head.

As the castle comes into view Diana sighs and says, “I understand that you’ve been having difficulty with the practical side of magic, I know I offered before, but, I can offer tutoring lessons if you would like them.”

Akko smiles, “Thanks Diana, but, I’ll have to pass, I should learn how to do it all on my own, soon.”

She blushes but nods in understanding, it would look bad if she learnt the practical side of magic from Diana solely, thus reducing her credibility.

“Then allow me to help you along with the seven words of Arcturus.” Diana says, determined to help the other girl. “I could even help you with other languages?”

Akko contemplates it for a few moments, “That would be lovely Diana, thank you. When do you want to start?”

“We can start tomorrow if your schedule so allows it.”

“Sure! I’ll see you then!” And without another word, Akko walks off, presumably to shower.

* * *

On the day of the race, Akko is early racing into town, looking through the stores. “Ne, Sucy, the race didn’t specify _what_ we could ride did it?”

“No.” Sucy says, looking through the shop items with apathy.

“I don’t know whether disguising a motorcycle as a broom is legal though…” Lotte says. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to afford this.”

“Probably not, but I’m willing to even get a bicycle… Aha!” She jumps at the racing bicycle, cobwebs covering its’ rusted frame. “Ne, how much for this one?”

The shop owner looks at her like she’s insane and then sighs, “You can take it, that’s been there for years… no-one’s bought it.”

“Thank you!” She grabs it, ignoring the way it creaks and the way the tyres probably don’t have the right pressure – possibly punctured, there could be an array of problems with it, and yet, she still wants it.

As soon as they emerge from the shop Akko says, “Is there a spell for fixing bicycles?”

Sucy and Lotte nod, “We can do it once we’re in the range of the philosophers stone.”

“We _have_ to win, I refuse to be beaten by Diana.”

“Y’know, she _is_ the favourite.” Sucy points out.

“Yeah, I know, but I still want to beat her.”

“Fufu.”

“What’s that for?” She demands.

“Nothing, just a bet.”

And finally, the day arises where they are set to compete against Diana and her team, “Good luck today Akko.” Diana says with her usual air of calm.

“Yup, to you too, _ma cherie_.” She kneels and kisses the other girls’ knuckles, all around them, girls faint at the sight, even Diana looks like she’s holding back a nosebleed.

“A-a-ko…” She stammers out, pulling back her hand.

“Just a little good luck.” Akko smirks.

The race begins without a hitch, but it’s when they see Amanda O’Neil _attempting_ to ride behind them on a broom made of the finest materials.

She’s having a little difficulty taming it. But as they watch, the chains escape the broom and magnificent wings spread out from the broom, taking Amanda across the finishing line.

Akko’s going pretty fast without an actual broom, to all spectators, it simply _looks_ like she’s riding close to the ground, but in reality, she’s peddling her heart out, panting along.

When she sees the field come into view she begins to panic, because quite clearly in front is Diana, so she shakes it up a bit and cries, “Oi! Diana, didn’t expect to see you here!” She grins whiles riding.

Diana almost falls off her broom, “Is that an _illusion_ on you?”

“Of course not!” She grins again, winking at her.

So busy she is at gazing at the other girl that she doesn’t notice the punk girl riding alongside them, on her broom made for none other than the rebel. “Oh crap, it appears we’ve been bested.” Akko says, continuing her pacey pedalling.

“Congratulations Amanda, I commend your riding today despite being on an illegal broomstick. You too Akko.” Diana says, arms crossed as Amanda smirks with Constanze and Jasminka, getting their photo taken for the trophy display.

“Unlucky Akko, we were pretty close, weren’t we?” Lotte says timidly.

“Yeah! Thanks for helping me out a ton guys.” She smiles widely, “I reckon we should have ourselves some tea, do you wanna go into town? My treat?”

The duo exchange a glance, “That sounds lovely Akko.”

“Mind if we tag along?” Amanda asks with her cocky grin.

“Sure! The more the merrier.” Akko exclaims. “Diana, wanna join?”

“I- sure.” She says with a small smile, she’s supposed to be studying now, but Luna Nova is a place she’s going to enjoy.

Her two lackeys’ mouths drop at the fact that Diana would willingly go out with the newbie.

The town is bathed in a beautiful glow from the sun as they laugh and chat about everything and nothing over tea, coffee and cute little tea-cakes. “How long have you guys been at Luna Nova?”

“I’ve been here for a couple of years, it’s pretty fun.” Lotte says, “But this is the first team that I actually enjoy.”

Amanda snorts at that, but as she glances at Jasminka who’s pulled out a packet of chips from _who-knows-where_ and Contanze who’s working on yet another machine, she can’t help but agree. “Well, I’m new too,” Sucy says, “Luna Nova has some pretty rare mushrooms and poisons that I want to get my hands on.”

Contanze puts up 3 fingers and Diana says, “Well, I’ve been here for only a couple of years, but I suppose I could graduate now.”

“Why don’t you?” Akko asks curiously.

Diana shrugs, “Don’t know, maybe I should enjoy a fruitful school life before I become head of the Cavendish family.”

“Head of your family?” Akko asks dumbfounded.

“She’s part of the Cavendish family, their great ancestor was one of the nine old witches.” Amanda explains.

They remain silent save for the crunching of Jasminka’s chips. “Well, I think it’s high time we start heading back.” Diana points out, dusting crumbs off her uniform.

“Alright, I hope we can do this again.” Amanda says, stretching and yawning widely.

“It was yummy food too.” Jasminka says with her content smile.

Contanze doesn’t verbally say anything but her little robot does a dance and she gives a thumb up.

The group walk back to the castle together and Diana finally asks, “So, would you like those lessons tonight?”

“Yes please.” Akko acknowledges.

Diana allows a smile. “The Jennifer tree?”

“The Jennifer tree.” Akko confirms with a matching grin. 

“It’s a date.” She says, not noticing the way Akko freezes but then manages a shaky smile.

“S-s-sure.”

“See Lotte.” Sucy nudges her orange haired friend.

“It could just be platonic…” Lotte says noncommittedly, she’s starting to see that she shouldn’t have bet Sucy…

“Kukuku.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Cavendish get caught stealing... mostly because of Akko.

“Ne, Lotte, is something important happening tomorrow?” Akko asks, she’s _hungry,_ to the point that she might have to resort to thievery, however, if something _important_ is happening, then perhaps she will have to recalculate her choices to involve Sucy and Lotte.

Lotte seems to freeze, and a look of such excitement comes over her face, “Tomorrow, in the city, there’s going to be a _Night Fall_ day, and the author is going to be seen for the very first time alongside the release of a new Night Fall book!”

“That sounds so awesome!” She remembers the days she spent looking for Shiny Chariot merchandise, particularly that singular card she never could find… But, it was a tedious process and she really can’t involve Lotte in her plan.

She needs sustenance dammit! A growing young lady like herself that relies on protein to bulk up her muscles can’t live off potatoes! She swears to the nine old witches that if she has a _nother_ potato, heads. Will. Roll.

So, when Lotte’s spirit friend stops lighting the dorm she rolls out of bed, pulls on her sneakers and checks to see that Lotte is definitely asleep.

“Where are you off to at this hour?” Sucy asks quietly amongst the darkness.

“Shh, I don’t want to involve Lotte.” She says, sitting on her friends’ bed.

“Because of that thing she’s got tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m really hungry, so I’m going to break into the kitchens.”

“Can you use that kind of magic?”

“Not really… I do have a lock-picking set though.” She reveals the little set she keeps in her pocket. “What? Have to be prepared and besides… I was tired of studying…

“Anyways, I best be off, see you in a little while.”

“Unless you get caught…” Sucy says, the ever-optimist.

“Pfft, if I’m quiet they’ll never get me.” She smirks and closes the door with a little click.

She’s glad Lotte wasn’t awake to hear that, she isn’t sure… but she thinks that Lotte would come along, therefore if they got caught then she would surely be prevented from going to that excursion tomorrow…

Creeping through the dark hallways like a ninja, she spies the kitchen parlour, quickly and quietly, she gets to work on the lock. She doubted that Luna Nova could be _bothered_ to implement the correct kind of locks on such a mundane supply.

It will work well to her advantage. “Thank you…” the lock clicks and she slips inside, humming to herself she uses her headlamp to light up the storage facility. Because of her limitations when it comes to practical magic, she has to make do with what she would use outside of the school.

The freezer is situated in a completely different room, she picks that lock too and wonders why they’d lock a room inside a room, although, people like her are the reason.

She grabs one of the pies, uncooked meat would just cause stomach pains. Sticking the pie under her tight shirt, flinching at how cold it is against her skin. “How to heat this up…”

Eventually, she reaches a little alcove, managing to dodge some of the roaming teachers, she pulls the pie out and frowns at how cold it is, “Maybe I should have just grabbed something that _should_ be eaten cold.”

Then she shrugs, food is food after all, and takes a bite of the pie, her teeth clenching at the sudden change in temperature.

She sits in that little alcove, eating sad, cold pie and wondering why Luna Nova was in so much financial debt. “Now to work that off…” She licks her fingers clean.

Jumping out of her hiding spot after ensuring that the corridor was empty, then deciding screw it, due to the fact that the kitchens are on the ground floor, she hefts one of the windows open and goes to slide out it, “Akko?”

Wincing she wonders if she would be able to run for it. Deciding not to risk more punishment she slides back inside, “Diana!” god she hopes the pie’s not on her face anymore.

“What are you doing this late? And climbing out a window, I might add.” She crosses her arms, clearly not about to magically vanish into the night.

“Well, y’see, um…”

“And why do you have…” She leans closer to inspect the food on her face, “…pie on your face?”

“Kya!” She jumps away, the foil wrapping, the crucial piece of evidence, falling out of her shirt in her efforts to get away from the other girl…

The silence stretches between them, “Akko, did you steal a pie?”

“…”

“…no?”

“Liar, I can’t believe you’d do something like this! Just when I think you have an _ounce_ of maturity you go and do this!” Diana begins, arms wildly.

“Dian-”

“Actually! I can believe you’d do something like this. Why though, why would you become so hungry that you resorted to stealing?”

“If you’d stop yelling, I could explain dammit!” Akko exclaims, throwing her hands through her hair.

Diana’s hands end up on her hips and she gestures, _go on._

“Well,” and now her reasoning sounds stupid, so she wrings her hands for a few nervous seconds, “it seems that my body doesn’t like what we get, and I want to remain strong… I have to eat lots of protein, that had tons of carbs which I was going to go work off…”

“You did it to get muscular?” Diana asks, gobsmacked.

Unfortunately, Professor Finnelan _finally_ makes her appearance and the duo get shunned to bed with a stern reminder to meet with her and headmistress in the morning.

“Yes Professor.” Diana’s face resorts to her default mask of ultimate apathy.

Akko nods, equally contrite as the pair go to their separate dorms.

In the morning, the duo trudge into headmistress Holbrooke’s office, well, Akko trudges, eyes bleary with sleep. Diana walks with confidence and purpose, appearing to be the perfect student.

“Headmistress.” Diana says respectfully, bowing lightly.

“Miss Cavendish, Miss Kagari.” Headmistress Holbrooke dips her head.

“Not only were the pair of you out past the curfew, it appears that you have stolen food from our already meagre supplies.” Finnelan-sensei begins her rant, “I expected as such from _you_ , Miss Kagari, but not you Miss Cavendish.”

“Cavendish had nothing to do with it,” Akko begins, crossing her arms over her chest, “in fact, I was the one who orchestra-”

“Enough! Don’t try and lessen your sentence.” Finnelan.

In the end, the pair manage to only miss the free day by scrubbing everything by hand, she wishes luck to Sucy and Lotte and begins the arduous process.

By lunchtime, the two have yet to utter a word.

“Diana!” Hannah and Barbara take it upon themselves to visit the duo (it’s unwanted, but Akko doesn’t care) “What did you do to get _detention_?”

They utter the word like its’ against all that is right with the world. Diana’s eyes are closed again, “Kagari here took it upon herself to steal from our already depleted supply of food.”

Akko feels herself flush, but says the first thing she can, “I need it, if I want to be able to become strong I need muscles, and I can get muscles through meat, protein.”

“You should have simply asked, or bought it yourself.” Diana replies.

“Yeah well, they would have said no.”

“Doesn’t excuse your actions.”

“’ _Scuse_ you, we probably wouldn’t have even been caught if you weren’t so loud.”

“Please, like you’re one to talk, you probably woke up half the castle.”

“Um…” Hannah says, glancing at Barbara.

“We’re gonna go now-bye!” And with a flash, they’re gone.

“Tch, I’m out of here, gonna go to the Night Fall day like I had promised Lotte.” And Akko marches out of the hall.

“Whatever, like I could care les-”

“She’s gone blondie.” The local rebel of Luna Nova says apathetically, glancing at her nails.

Diana finishes her tirade abruptly and mutters unintelligibly under her breath before stalking out of the dining hall.

“God, the sexual tension there is thick enough to cut a knife through.” Amanda moans, rubbing hands through her hair. “Why can’t they just get it over with?”

“Mm.” Jasminka makes a non-committal hum through her mouthful of chips, Constanze merely shrugs before returning to the plans for a flying ship she’s been working on.

* * *

“Lotte!” Akko hisses from a near-by bush, she hadn’t expected to find her friend all the way out here but beggars can’t be choosers.

The orange-haired girl whips around, “Akko?” she asks, incredulous and startled.

“Shhh! I’m not supposed to be here.” She whispers back.

Lotte frowns lightly, “I don’t think there’s anybody here.” She sounds crestfallen.

Akko tiptoes out of her hiding spot to sit by her friend among some of the hydrangeas, “What are _you_ doing out here? And where’s Sucy?”

Lotte shrugs, looking at the pen in her hand with the same level of apathy, she says, “Sucy’s somewhere around here looking for mushrooms.”

Akko waits, “I’m out here because the writer of _Night Fall_ gave me this pen, apparently it’s been passed down all of the generations of _Night Fall_ writers, she gave it to me and I don’t know why! I never wanted to be a writer, and besides, I’ve _loved_ where it’s been going lately! Anyone dumb enough to dispute that is wrong!”

Akko waits for Lotte’s chest to stop heaving before saying softly, “Maybe you should tell her that.”

“You’re right!” She leaps up, twisting on the spot in determination, “I came to the hydrangeas to hopefully find her but, I will not let it stop me. She _has_ to be here somewhere.”

Akko smiles lightly, she doesn’t follow Lotte, it’s her conversation to have privately.

When Sucy sits down, yet another, undoubtedly poisonous, mushroom in her grasp, she smiles again.

(when they arrive back at Luna Nova, she is inevitably given detention for a month, not that she complains, because Lotte’s face is as bright as the sun and Sucy glows like the full moon)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Akko fight it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty bad at writing fights yikes, sorry guys!!

“Oi, Kagari, wanna bet on who’s stronger?” Amanda O’Neill, the badass of the school and also most-likely-to-be-the-butch-of-their-year asks during one of their many classes together.

“You’re on O’Neill.” She grins savagely, finally! A sparring partner.

Word spreads quickly that the duo will be having an all out battle sometime in the afternoon and the only teacher to immerse herself in the student body is their resident councillor, astrologist, Professor Ursula.

She simply smiles, it’s been a while since she saw a good spar and she has a feeling that it will not just be magic involved.

Of course, she notices the way that Diana Cavendish frowns in clear disapproval, perhaps she should insinuate that she will see that it is not to happen…

“It is with _my_ great pleasure that I announce the duel of a lifetime at Luna Nova,” The schools seemingly only reporter, Wangari shouts excitedly into her microphone, “We have Amanda O’Neill, our resident thief and punk of the school versus Atsuko Kagari, the newest nerd of our school. 99% of the school have bet on Amanda whereas only a few have placed their money on the newbie. My money’s on Amanda, she’ll kick her ass into shape!”

The school cheers along with Wangari, and cameras, coming out from who-knows-where zoom in on the opposing sides’ tents.

“I’m sure you’ll do great Amanda.” Jasminka says, chomping on popcorn.

“Mm.” Constanze gives her a thumbs up full of confidence.

“Thanks you guys, but I don’t think it will be so easy, have you _seen_ how agile she is, never dropped a book, _never_.” Amanda says, pulling finger-tipless gloves on her wiry hands. “Even _I_ get clumsy sometimes, and she works out. Jesus, I see what Cavendish wants.”

Constanze, barely audible, snorts, enticing a smile from Amanda.

In the other tent, Akko runs over possible game plans in her head, Amanda is as graceful as her, she knows that she must have taken broom classes prior to attending Luna Nova, because _no-one_ is as good as her at tricks, floating through the air.

So, the question is, will Amanda go for brute force? Or will she slight her?

“I still think you shouldn’t be doing this…” Lotte mutters.

Akko shrugs, “She challenged me, besides, I’ve been looking for a sparring partner for _ages_.”

“A sparring partner?”

“Mm, back in my town in Japan, there was this guy, Hitoshi, he _without fail,_ sparred with me, even when I kicked his ass every single time.” She smiles at the memory, she wonders how he’s been…

“Hitoshi huh, doesn’t that mean ‘tolerance’ or something similar?” Lotte asks.

She snorts, “Yeah, I gave him crap for it all the time.”

“Seems like you two were close.” Sucy comments.

She shrugs, “Sparring was what we bonded over.”

Joanna of Wangari’s trio sticks her head in, “2 minutes,”

“Okay, I’ve got this, I can’t use magic but that’s fine, these gloves are coated in repellent spells from the magical item café.” She says, tapping the lightweight gloves.

“Smart.” Sucy says, she sighs and unhooks a vial of poison from her neck, “Last resort yeah? It makes whoever comes into contact with it to fall unconscious.”

“Good luck Akko!” Lotte says and suddenly she’s coming out of the tent into the dying embers of the sunset, around them, students encircle, cheering on Amanda.

There’s scarce few cheering for _her,_ not that she cares, it’s as simple, she’s the new nerd that hardly anyone likes whereas Amanda is a well-liked, rebellious thief that everyone secretly aspires to be. 

She eyes Diana watching on in disappointment from the side-lines, arms crossed, they haven’t talked since the ‘incident’ and Akko hates to admit it, but she’s missing the other girl’s company.

But she doesn’t let herself think about that, with the vial thumping against her erratic heart-rate, Amanda emerges from the opposite tent.

“Wooh! Now, students of Luna Nova, the moment we’ve all been waiting for!” Wangari cries ecstatically, “Both competitors have exited their tents and are in the ring!”

“The rules are simple!” The school shouts together, excitedly. “There are none!”

“Now, let the best witch win!” Wangari declares loudly, “In three… two… one…. FIGHT!” She roars.

Nothing happens for a few seconds before Amanda runs toward Akko, keeping her fists close to her body.

Akko waits until Amanda is upon her before sweeping her leg around in a backward kick, predictably, Amanda jumps out of the way of the offending limb, grabbing it with ease and attempting to hurl Akko to the ground.

Akko uses her momentum to flexibly flip positions, Amanda landing first, Akko on top, “You coulda bought me a drink first.” Amanda grins and locks legs behind Akko’s back, switching them again.

As they roll, Akko aims a swift punch to Amanda’s ribs, using the jerk to push the other girl off.

Amanda retaliates by roundhouse kicking her side, she takes the blow and grips Amanda’s leg, pulling her in to punch her in the face.

The girl jerks and in a second has her second leg on _top_ of Akko’s shoulder, using her other captured leg as leverage and locks them behind Akko’s head, and she’s _choking,_ and _oh shit she’s going to die._

The crowd roars in approval as black edges on her vision before Akko _slams_ Amanda against the ground, her legs loosening up immediately, taking advantage of Amanda’s laxness and shock, she pins her there with her weight and begins to reign down punches, especially aiming for the head.

Instead of giving up like Akko wanted, Amanda’s limp hands spring to life, her wand slipping out from a holster in her sleeve, “Sorry Akko, but I _ain’t_ losing. _Murowa_!”

The thick stream of magic makes her curse and stumble away from Amanda, someone in the crowd screams and immediately they fly to the sky with brooms Akko hadn’t even _noticed._

“That’s how it is huh?!” She yells as Amanda sends a stream of extermination spells at her.

“ _Toru Rirurara!_ ” And some sleeping spells too? It’s almost too easy to punch away the ones too close to her and dodge the others.

Akko moves closer and closer, effortlessly deflecting spells, she hears Amanda cry out in frustration, sending an explosion spell at her, again, a simple deflection, courtesy of the gloves, is all she needs to avoid it.

“Now it’s my turn I think.” Akko whispers and draws her wand, with as much power as she can muster, which, admittedly, is not a whole lot, she cries out surely, “ _Foraen Mugrowna!_ ”

The plant life jumps to attention and with direction, they shoot to Amanda, tying her up even as she exterminates half of them.

“Not half bad newbie.” Amanda grins, “But, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this short.”

Sweating from the strain of holding the spell, she grips the vial, she hadn’t wanted to use it, but emergencies and all that jazz, “Hmph, you can try.”

Amanda smiles wolfishly and taps the elongated grass, she feels the ownership slip away and hisses, “Dammit.”

She moves quicker than she ever did before as Amanda shoots the grass at her with the grace of a ballerina, she has a feeling that Amanda will not be expecting the potion.

Snapping the chain she unstops it and attempts to spray it, unfortunately, she’s not expecting the magical barrier that pops up, pink and dome-like, encasing Amanda, the potion rebounds and she curses, unable to stop it hitting her.

Black edges around her vision and she thuds against the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko tries to do a spell, it backfires, violently.

Cavendish watches the fight with feigned disinterest, she can feel her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, she wishes that she _did_ call a teacher, instead of just watching on like every other violent hungry girl here.

“So, what’s going on between you and Akko?” It’s Lotte, one of Akko’s best friends, and she doesn’t seem the slightest bit concerned about how her friend is going at another with reckless abandon.

“What makes you think that there’s anything going on…?” She says, almost haughtily.

“Don’t even try blondie.” Sucy smirks at her.

“There’s nothing going on between us, she got us both stuck in detention, and then some more due to the Night Fall stunt.” Cavendish says haughtily.

“Fufufu, sure.”

Even Lotte smiles as if Sucy and her are sharing a private joke, it slides right off though as she turns back to Diana, Sucy joining her in the unusual grimness, “Now, Akko is a very nice girl, nicer than anyone would think, which is why, despite being the most popular and talented girl in the school, we will destroy you if you hurt her.”

Lotte’s shy smile returns in full force, so quickly that Diana has severe whiplash, “Good.”

It’s at that instant that a wayward spell gets sent into the crowd, so they join the other witches in the sky, looking down at the bright, seemingly never ending battle.

And then Sucy mutters something under her breath as Akko falls back, potion staining her training clothes.

“And…! After that gruelling performance by these two superb witches! We have a winner! Amanda O’Neil takes all!” Wangari declares over the roar of applause from the crowd.

“Shall we, Sucy?” Lotte smiles warmly and the two descend to pick up their friend.

Diana gives one last glance to the new girl who defied all expectations to be a weakling, with almost destroying the strongest girl in their school, except for maybe Jasminka, looks are always deceiving.

* * *

Akko groans as light floods her vision, “Wha?”

“Akko’s awake!” She vaguely hears Lotte cry out, followed by a scuttling of feet.

“Nnh? Wha’s hap’nin?” She moans, sitting up carefully, batting away the hands that try to help her.

“Morning newbie.” And well, that brings her out of her post-battle mortem.

“Amanda?” She exclaims.

“Yours truly, see, I never thanked you for last night’s performance, it was the most fun I’ve had in a _long_ time.”

Akko’s eyes adjust, and she realises that they must be in the campus… or some part of it for there are an array of beds, hospital-esque, Constanze and Jasminka sitting closeby.

“Where are we?” She says instead of answering Amanda.

“Uh uh uh, that’s Contanzes’ secret.” Amanda winks.

Constanze nods.

“Anyway, we brought you here after yesterday because I needed a nice nap and you obviously did too.” Amanda explains.

“Mm, you used the potion on the wrong person, you dolt.” Sucy says softly.

“Sheesh, that _was_ so much fun! Thank the nine old witches, I found myself a sparring partner!” Akko squeals in delight. “You _are_ my sparring partner now, aren’t you?”

Amanda doesn’t hesitate; “Sure, you’ve got an interesting fighting style.”

Akko smiles widely, “Yes! I’ve been looking _forever._ ”

Amanda smiles as well.

“We should probably get to class…” Lotte nervously taps her fingers.

“Damn, how long was I out?”

“Hm, bout 8 hours, I’d say.” Sucy says.

“Mm, you must be hungry.” Jasminka says in her rich voice, pulling out a packet of chips from who knows where.

With a startle she feels her tummy growl, but she doubts the chips will do her very well, oh what the hell, she grabs the extended chips with a grateful grin. Scoffing them down, the others look at her, startled. She reaches besides her to where she can see the somewhat blurry outline of her glasses, she slides them on, everything slipping into focus.

“Anyway, let’s get ready for school.” Lotte murmurs, and leaps up off her bed.

“Yup, thanks for letting us stay here for the night.” Akko bows to the trio. “Oh! Start sparring today?”

“Sure, got a place in mind?” Amanda asks.

“I do know a place…” She thinks, mind flashing to the rocky outcropping with her weights, “Meet me at the front of the school after your last period okay?”

“Sure.”

After their first period of astronomy, Cavendish approaches her and says, “Well done with your fight, I don’t think anyone else would have held out that long.”

“Thanks Cavendish.” She grins, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

Cavendish’s face contorts into a frown before it abruptly smooths out, “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“And you.” She replies, hurrying along to second period, what’s up with Cavendish?

They’re cleaning the tower which holds the source of their magical power together when Akko notices the black dot steadily gaining speed towards them, “Uhh, Cavendish?”

“I see it too.” Her lips press tightly together and carefully Akko withdraws her wand, she’s practically useless here if the enemy is very strong but it beats being _completely_ useless.

And that’s when she realises, they’re _dragons,_ “Oi, oi, I did _not_ sign up for this.” Akko mutters, taking a few hesitant steps back, she sighs heartily when she realises that even if she managed to escape, how could she leave Cavendish?

In a few moments the dragons encircle the tower and Cavendish is waving her wand around in a series of movements that cause the ground to groan and plates to slide up over the top of the stone in a vain effort to protect the stone. “Quick Akko, grab the stone.” Cavendish says, grabbing her broom from the ground.

“Alright, do you have a plan?” Akko asks, gripping the stone deathly tight, if she drops it… she’d rather kill herself than see the debt imposed on her.

“Not really?” Cavendish sounds unsure so Akko takes the reigns.

“Okay, obviously we need to distract them but how?” Her hand lands on her chin as she thinks. “Can you make a phony stone?”

“Why is it that you assume that they’re here for the stone?”

“Well, they wouldn’t have specifically targeted _this_ tower unless they were looking for the stone, if they wanted to terrorise the school than all they had to do was land near the grounds.”

“Sure, but that would draw unwanted attention.” Cavendish argues.

Akko pauses, “Are you seriously arguing about this?”

Cavendish blushes and Akko sighs, “Can you make a copy?”

“Yeah… I don’t think they’d go for it though, you’ve felt the power of the stone it gives off, these are _dragons,_ they’re practically made out of magic, they’ll sense it’s wrong the instant they see it.” Cavendish reasons.

“Okay… if that’s true then what other options do we have?”

Cavendish poises, a hand on her chin and sighs, “Let’s just try and fly away to some more capable teachers. Let’s just hope that we’re not surrounded by now.”

“Eh, screw it just do it, am I right?” Akko nudges the girl and picks up her broom. “On the count of three yeah?”

“Okay.” Cavendish raises her wand.

“One… two… three!” And with a few words, the towers slide back into the smooth rock, allowing the dragons to heave in. “I see an opening!” 

Diana directs the broom to where she’s directed her gaze, nimbly slipping through the two dragons aiming for the stones, they abruptly plummet towards the earth.

“Dammit! Go faster Diana!” Akko cries, daring to glance over her shoulder at the dragons steadily making their way closer.

“This is as fast as this broom goes!” Diana shouts back, leaning forward on the edge as they near the stony ground, a second away from imminent pancakes, Diana pulls the broom up sharply, causing a few of the dragons to crash into the ground.

“Use the spell to amplify my voice!” Akko taps Diana who merely nods and pulls out her wand.

“ _Almplificare!”_ Her throat seems to buzz with energy, sitting the stone between them, she puts her hands over Diana’s ears.

“ ** _Professor Ursula!_** _”_ She breaks off, coughing into her arm, the warm trickle of blood crawling down her throat and her ears make her realise that the spell did not modify her body for the use of the voice.

Akko can even feel warm blood underneath her hands, whispering as quietly as she possibly can, “ **I’m going to do it again.** ” It still comes off as a shout, but nowhere near as damaging as before.

This time, she grabs the stone and sets it in her lap, the dragons still following them as they circle the school grounds, taking in a deep breath Akko shouts again, _“ **Piss off!** ”_ to the dragons, watching in amazement over the buzzing in her ears as some of the dragons drop to the ground in agony from the scream.

Then, with perfect timing, Diana stops them in front of the teachers who have gathered out the front of the school, stumbling off the broom she drops to her knees in front of Professor Ursula, smiling at the witch even as the professor looks her over worriedly. Diana speaks to the Professors who kneel by her, gaining worried looks about them.

The world goes fuzzy for a few moments and she wonders belatedly if she’ll die from exploding her eardrums, god, she hopes not, she still hasn’t become a great witch. She’s barely a mediocre one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay ive gotta go do some netball, ill be back to upload the rest of what ive got


End file.
